soirée trop arrosée nuit mouvementée
by dexash
Summary: Post une renarde dans la cité de mimi. Et s'il avaient fini plus que légèrement gais?
1. Chapter 1

Ouch ! Ma tête !

On dirait qu'un forgeron – plutôt acharné au travail - a élu domicile dans ma tête. Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux, de peur d'aggraver ma migraine. Même au cours des fêtes athosiennes les plus arrosées, je n'ai jamais autant bu.

Je vais pour esquisser un geste, mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seule. Il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit. Il me faut bien me lever, et je voudrais bien savoir avec qui j'ai fini la nuit.

Alors, récapitulons : il y avait qui ?

Cixi, Elizabeth, Rodney, Ronon, et John… Le corps a des formes bien masculines…Heureusement… Il est très musclé…ce n'est pas Rodney.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur une masse de cheveux bruns.

Oh merde ! Ronon…

Peu à peu, les souvenirs me reviennent. Le vin, le fichu vin que Cixi a tenu à nous faire goûter. Je crois que le trois. – non, plutôt sixième – verre de champagne a été celui de trop.

Les sensations me reviennent, et je rougis dans le noir.

Bon sang, ses années passées seul ne l'ont pas du tout rouillé…Rien qu'à y repenser je ne peux me contrôler, des frissons rétrospectifs m'envahissent.

Bon, maintenant, était-il suffisamment lucide ou ne savait-il vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait ?

C'est seulement là que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas dans mes quartiers mais dans les siens.

Ouf ! Je n'ai plus qu'à m'éclipser discrètement…Premier obstacle : Ses bras … Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, je suis libre.

Deuxième obstacle : où sont mes vêtements ? Wow…éparpillés un peu partout. Je me rhabille en vitesse, et je m'apprête à sortir. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois : il parait presque fragile, ainsi endormi…

Je passe la main devant le détecteur, espérant ne croiser personne. Un côté l'autre…C'est bon personne à l'horizon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en repartant. Déjà assez de rumeurs sans en rajouter.

« Ben alors d'où tu viens Teyla ? »

« Ah ! »

Bon sang ! Pour la discrétion on repassera.

« John ! On a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça… »

« D'où tu viens comme ça ? »

« Et toi ? »

« je venais réveiller Ronon, mais… » Il s'interrompt, et son regard fixe la porte, avant de revenir sur moi. Son visage s'éclaire, et là je maudis sa clairvoyance. Je vais avoir droit aux remarques pendant des semaines. Je balbutie une excuse, avant de m'échapper, et d'aller me réfugier dans mes quartiers. Une bonne douche ne sera pas de trop. Ensuite, méditer, cela va me calmer et m'aider à réfléchir.

Une heure plus tard, je souffle les bougies, rassérénée. Il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien n'était, car il ne viendra jamais m'en parler de lui-même. Je sors de mes quartiers, destination le mess. Mes péripéties nocturnes m'ont données faim.

Je m'installe à une table de la terrasse, où John me rejoint moins d'une minute plus tard. Bien entendu, il attaque tout de suite.

« Tu venais des quartiers de Ronon, hein avoue ! »

« John, j'ai mal à la tête… »

« Aspirine ? » Elizabeth, qui a entendu ma dernière remarque, pose son plateau et me tend un tube de cachet. J'accepte avec reconnaissance et avale deux cachets avec mon café. Une ombre vient soudain cacher le soleil : le voilà ! mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent, mais se calment très vite. Il a la tête des mauvais jours. Probablement mal à la tête, lui aussi.

Seul John ne semble pas perturbé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Je lui tends le tube de médicaments.

« Grmph » Il le prend et vide la moitié des cachets restants dans son café.

« Et doucement avec l'aspirine ! » L'accent de Carson nous fait tous lever la tête.

Le petit déjeuner reprend, sans trop de discussions.

John propose un entraînement, histoire d'essayer de se réveiller un peu. Le temps de terminer, et de se changer, et Ronon et moi lui emboîtons le pas.

Comme d'habitude, le colonel commence contre moi et se bat ensuite contre Ronon et ce, plusieurs fois d'affilée. En même temps, il touche terre en moins de deux minutes à chaque fois, alors…

Au bout d'une heure il jette l'éponge et s'en va. Ronon n'ayant fait aucune remarque, je me dis qu'il fait comme si de rien n'était ou ne se rappelle de rien. Je ne sais si je dois en être soulagée ou frustrée.

« On continue ? »

J'acquiesce et lui lance deux bâtons. Le manque de sommeil et la gueule de obis l'ont ralenti, et je serai presque arrivée à l'immobiliser si…

Bam ! Et voilà, comme d'habitude, je me suis déconcentrée à peine une demi seconde, mais cela lui suffit pour m'envoyer au tapis.

Il m'immobilise et me bloque quelques secondes. Habituellement, cela marque la fin du round, et nous nous relevons aussitôt. Mais là, il ne bouge plus. Son regard me sonde.

Il libère une de ses mains et attrape quelque chose dans sa poche. C'est quand il le glisse doucement dans mon haut que je reconnais un de mes bracelets.

Il est dangereusement proche. Toutes les alarmes passent au rouge dans ma tête, mais hypnotisée par ses prunelles sombres, je ne bouge pas.

« Tu croyais que j'avais oublié cette nuit ? » me souffle-t-il.

_Oups…_


	2. Chapter 2

« Alors les jeunes, je dérange ? »

Tiens, John a mis moins de temps que prévu à se doucher…Ronon roule sur le côté, et j eeux me lever, attrapant la mis de John obligeamment tendue.

« Vous en avez pas marre ? »

« Si, un peu. D'ailleurs, je vais me doucher. » Je m'excuse et file. Je passe réclamer des vitamines à Carson, qui m'en donne même double dose, et retourne me réfugier sous la douche.

Encore terrifiée des sensations qui m'ont envahies tout à l'heure, mes battemets de cœur se calment peu à peu. Si John n'était pas arrivé tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il m'aurait embrassé sans plus de cérémonies. Et je crois que je me serai laissée faire.

Des coup répétés à la porte me sortent de mes pensées.

« J'arrive ! »

Je sors de la douche, m'enveloppe dans un épais peignoir – merci les Terriens – et m'approche de la porte. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas _lui_ !

Ouf, ce n'est que Laura.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? »

Je lui fais signe d'entrer et referme la porte en soupirant.

« Je suppose que c'est ta faute tout ça… »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

Pour une fois, elle n'a pas l'air de rire, mais plutôt sincèrement inquiète.

« Ben, hier on a un peu trop bu… et puis ce matin… »

« Quoi ce matin ? »

« Ben je me suis réveillée dans le lit de Ronon. »

La bouche de la militaire fait un grand oh d'étonnement.

« Et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« C'est pour ça que t'es pas dans ton assiette ? C'était si nul ? »

« Laura ! » Je vire au cramoisi.

« Disons que depuis ce matin, j'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler en sa présence… Et apparemment, lui aussi. Si John était pas revenu au gymnase… » finit-elle par avouer avec une toute petite voix. Le sourire de Laura s'agrandit. C'est pas drole…

« Arrêtes de sourire comme ça… C'est pas drôle .. »

« Oh que si. C'est quoi exactement ton problème ? »

« Mais attends, c'est Ronon ! On est des amis, rien de plus… »

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas croire moi-même à cette dernière phrase ?

Laura me regarde, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

« Arrête d'être bête… » Elle s'interrompt, concentrée sur son oreillette.

Elle grimace et se lève, une fois la communication coupée.

« Ecoutes, je serai toi, j'en profiterai. Vous êtes majeurs et vaccinés, non ? »

« Moui… »

Elle ouvre la porte et sort rapidement, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'habiller – pas très correct de traîner en peignoir, surtout si nous devons partir en mission – que l'on frappe de nouveau. Pensant que la mission de Laura a été annulée, je vais tranquillement ouvrir, et là, le choc ! Ronon, l'air tranquille, se tient devant moi.

Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux, avant que je ne réagisse et le fasse enfin entrer, avant qu'on ne finisse par attirer l'attention.

Il va tranquillement s'asseoir sur mon lit, tandis que je vais m'appuyer sur la fenêtre. Mes quartiers me semblent soudain trop petits, et je me fais l'effet d'être la proie d'un chasseur trop adroit. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Je pose les yeux sur son torse musclé, et soudain mon cœur s'accélère. Des images m'assaillent. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de les chasser, mais peine perdue. Je frissonne.

Il a un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il n'avait rien manqué de mes pérégrinations mentales.

Bon sang, c'est moi où il faut chaud ici ? Je me retourne et fais coulisser le panneau, pour aller m'appuyer sur le balcon.

Un peu d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien. Tout cela s'est déroulé sans un mot, et pourtant…

Des pas, il me rejoint. Je n'ose pas me retourner, de peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle.

Une main de chaque côté des miennes, un torse ferme contre mon dos, un menton appuyé sur mon épaule. Je frissonne à nouveau. Il doit croire que j'ai froid, car ses bras m'enveloppent aussitôt, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Ronon n'a jamais été doué pour s'exprimer via des mots, mais moi je sais que sous son apparence bourrue se cache un homme droit, fier et courageux. Un homme bien, comme dirait Laura.

Mon cœur et ma raison se battent quelques instants. Mes sensations prennent le dessus. Je m'appuie contre lui, abandonnant toute résistance. Nous restons comme ça longtemps, avant qu'il ne me fasse pivoter contre lui. Il relève doucement mon visage, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Puis il m'embrasse, tout simplement. Il m'a laissé cent fois le temps de me dérober. Son baiser est doux, tendre. Je noue mes mains autour de son cou sans m'en rendre compte, et c'est lorsqu'une vague de chaleur m'envahit, que je comprends : la nuit dernière était loin d'être une erreur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je sais c'est un peu court…Toutes mes excuses …_

Je suis bien. Etonnament bien. Terriblement bien. Ah tiens, il pleut. Depuis combien de temps ? Je l'ignore.

Mon univers se limite à son corps, ses bras, ses lèvres. Nos bouches se détachent et il me serre contre lui Il soupire, et je ferme les yeux.

« Faudrait peut-être rentrer »

« Grmph. On est bien là, non ? »

« On sera encore mieux au sec. Et je doute que Carson soit heureux de nous soigner pour pneumonie… »

Je me dégage doucement, le traîne à l'intérieur, avant d'aller prendre dans la salle de bains des serviettes pour nous sécher un peu.

Le regard qu'il me jette en allant s'asseoir sur mon lit est éloquent. Je vais m'asseoir près de lui, puis me niche dans ses bras.

Je ne suis plus la femme forte, leader des Athosiens, mais juste une femme qui a besoin de tendresse. Je profite sans arrière-pensée de ce qui m'est offert.

« On va où, comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Je veux pas te forcer à parler mais… »

Je me retourne pour le regarder en face.

« …J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux, ce que tu attends de moi... »

Des hommes, j'en ai connu quelques-uns. Certains sont morts, à cause des Wraiths, et les autres n'étaient pas pour moi.

Il soupire.

« Depuis quelques temps, y avait une petite voix, qui me disait que tu devenais plus qu'une amie. Et puis y a eu la soirée de Cixi… »

A ce souvenir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Cette Cixi, quelle boute-en-train…

« Et je me dis que j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. On est bien ensemble, et c'est peut-être égoïste, mais ça me fait du bien, après tant d'années passées seul…Tu me fais du bien. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je me sens fondre.

Bon sang c'est pas possible…Comment se fait-il que je sois passée d'un coup à aucun intérêt (enfin presque) à une sensation de manque pareille ?

« D'accord. Discrètement, doucement, et on verra où ça nous mènera ? »

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête. Et là je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi expressif. Il a des étincelles dans les yeux, et n'a jamais fait de phrases aussi longues depuis que je le connais.

Peut-être que c'est comme cela doit être. Lui et moi. Moi et lui. Nous. Tiens, il y a un nous désormais. Pour moi cela ne change pas grand chose. Des personnes dépendent de moi depuis longtemps. Mon peuple compte sur moi. Mais désormais j'ai quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. Quelqu'un avec qui je peux être moi-même.

Mais lui… Il a été habitué à vivre seul, à ne compter que sur lui. Depuis qu'il est ici, il a du réapprendre à faire confiance à ses semblables, malgré les traîtrises que l'on a pu rencontrer…Oh, et puis après tout, on verra. Assez de doutes, assez de questions.

Une petite voix piétine dans ma tête.

Bon sang ma fille, t'as un homme au corps superbe sous la main. Profite en.

L'objet de mes pensées bouge un peu derrière moi, et glisse ses mains autour de ma taille. La sensation que ses caresses machinales me procurent est assez…grisante, et je ne mets pas longtemps à oublier mes interrogations.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me déconnecter de la réalité..


End file.
